


Vision in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams should be kept hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Full House, and these characters are not my creations.

Danny heard the dripping of water.

The sound reverberated in the room after a minute; the sudden effect awarded him with a headache. Normally, he tackled down problems like these, or tried to, but this was different. He felt exhausted and odd, as if the sound was there all along. Brushing off the racket, he immersed himself in the comfort of his pillows, the cotton comforted him. After a while, the pain raged on in his head, and he resolved to face the problem.

But as he started to get up, his hands roamed around the bed, and he was greeted with warmth. The warmth wasn't from his body, but from another person. Incidentally, his hands brushed against the face of his sleeping companion, and a lock of hair made it through his fingers. His companion was female, or a male with great hair. He recoiled at the latter thought, the very idea scared him.

Rapidly, he retracted his hands away, as if they were shoved through mud, then soaked in manure.

Once again, his hands found themselves on the bed, searching for something. Anything. His search was in vain because he didn't discover any clues about his companion. Finally, after thinking through his situation, he reached for the switch. Before he could flicker the light on, he heard a soft moan, followed by a stir.

"Honey, aren't you coming back to bed?" That voice. He knew it too well, it could only belong to one person.

His eyes widened, his mouth gaped open. "K - Kimmy?" The words barely managed to get out from his lips. His hands began to tremble vigorously, his feet twirled across in the rug. This can't be happening, not to him. This was preposterous.

Was he in a nightmare? Yes, that was the only plausible explanation.

"Well, of course, it's me. You know, there's only one Kimmy Gibbler Tanner, and that's me. Did something hit you in the head?" She turned on the lamp. "Maybe I should check your head, just in case." She focused her gaze on his face.

Danny faked a cough. "Kimmy Tanner? Is this a prank you girls are pulling? Strange for the girls to do a prank so extreme, but I'm sure, you convinced them. You always manage to." His face softened.

Her face split into a grin. "Danny, if this was a prank, would I be wearing this? Or would I be talking to you like this? I wouldn't even call you Danny." She pointed to the ring on her finger.

She moved closer to him, wrapped her hands around his head, and tugged at his head.

"No bump, nothing out of the ordinary." She rubbed her chin. "Are you testing me?"

"Kimmy, stop this. I want to have a word with the girls, preferably D.J."

She laughed. "D.J is married to Steve, don't you remember? I never liked that kid anyway. Stephanie is away at college. Michelle is at a sleepover." She counted her fingers to see if she missed anything. "That's where the girls are."

His head almost exploded. "I've had plenty of this nonsense. Get out of my room."

Taken aback by his sudden outburst, Kimmy went outside.

-Absurd-

What exactly was going on here? Kimmy seemed to believe that they were actually married. Married? The very idea made him gag, and cringed at the same time. He couldn't possibly be married to Kimmy? No, that was impossible, plus she was D.J's age and her best friend. Besides, he never liked the fact that D.J saw her as a friend, her influence on his daughter was bad enough. This was precisely salt to the tongue. It left a very bad aftertaste.

Kimmy returned with a flask of tea and cookies. Danny was brought back to reality when he felt eyes burning into his skull. He looked at her, then lowered his gaze to the floor. She was not a teenager, he noted, but a woman. A woman in her twenties, he averaged from the heavy eyelids. If that was true, that meant he was in his late forties to early fifties.

Aging never troubled him. Marriage to his daughter's friend, however, had a strange aftertaste, a really bad one. Not only was it inappropriate and wrong, it was also unlike him to commit such an undesirable act. Bonding yourself to one required love, among other things, which he failed to see in his case. Wherever he was, this wasn't going to go away soon. And he needed answers to his questions. Drilling Kimmy seemed like the logical and best solution in a problem like this.

"I brought you tea," Kimmy said.

Kimmy was acting unlike herself.

"How long have we been m... married?" he forced the words out of his mouth.

Her lips curled into a smile. "Four years. They were wonderful so far." Her eyes gleamed with pleasure.

Danny took a moment to let the words sink in. Four years? What happened in those years? How did he even begin to see Kimmy in a new light? He didn't. Hence, his belief of this being a nightmare remained. Yet, he pondered, why did Kimmy change her personality? Even if this was a dream, that made no sense.

"What happened to you? You're not the same as I remember."

"Oh, I grew up, Danny. My abrupt growth was what attracted you."

He almost spat out his tea. "What?" Grew up?"

"Yeah, that I did." She looked hurt at his remark.

Danny kept his mouth shut. This was all too much for him to handle.

When Kimmy saw that he wasn't going to speak, she broke the silence. "Perhaps this will help." She went to the shelf and drew out an album.

She flipped through the pages, and the memories seemed to coming back, or that was what Danny thought. She gestured for him to join her, as she patted the seat next to her. After hesitating, Danny joined her, but his confusion was somewhat cleared up. There were photos of him and Kimmy together; only this was a wedding album. Kimmy wasn't lying when she said they were wedded. As in defeat, he poppled on the couch, and let his eyes roam through the photos.

He felt a peck on his lips. The sudden action jolted him; he turned and found Kimmy smiling. That enforced he was not all right with this. The proof of their wedding added unanswered questions, questions that he didn't want to know the answer to.

Danny sat there with a puzzled expression across his face. Then, he closed his eyes for a brief second, and when he opened them back, Kimmy was gone. He looked around for her in the room. Next, he went outside and she still wasn't there. Many searching later proved that Danny's theory was correct: it was just a dream.

A dream he'd hate to encounter again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If the characters were unlike themselves, do tell. Also, Kimmy was supposed to be unlike herself, according to Danny's dream.


End file.
